A Golden Bug! The Mystery of MetallifeKuwagamon
|airdate=(Ja:) March 4, 2012 |continuity= }} Synopsis Tagiru and Hideaki follow rumors of a shining golden stag beetle in the mountains, launching a Hunt when they suspect Digimon involvement. Meanwhile, Tagiru's insect-loving classmate, Kaneda, is convinced that Tagiru is only trying to capture the new stag beetle species for profit, and won't let him out of his sight. He ends up in DigiQuartz with Tagiru and Hideaki as they search for the truth behind the shining golden stag beetle... Wanting to find out the full story behind the Digimon Hunt, finds a lead in a mythical Digimon named MetallifeKuwagamon. Tagiru's insect-collecting classmate Kaneda enters DigiQuartz with Tagiru and Hideaki. Later on, to Kaneda's dismay, the bug he caught is actually MetallifeKuwagamon who later on takes the boy as a hostage to cover his escape. Eventually, Tagiru and the others find MetallifeKuwagamon with Arresterdramon defeating him while Tagiru saves Kaneda. However, Tagiru realizes MetallifeKuwagamon cannot be captured as the Digimon reveals that his data belongs to an evil Digimon Hunter. Suddenly, before he can reveals his master's identity, an evil being with red eyes and mouth deletes MetallifeKuwagamon before attempting to suck the Digimon Hunters into it. But at the very last minute, Tai Kamiya (who arrives with WarGreymon) and Marcus Damon (who arrives with ShineGreymon) arrive to the Hunters' aid. With the two youths' help, Tagiru remembers his bond with Gumdramon and that allows Arresterdramon to assume his Superior Mode and destroys the evil being. Tai and Marcus take their leave, with the former explaining to a confused Tagiru that he will know them soon enough. Meanwhile, while trying to help Nene in Hong Kong's Digi Quartz, Christopher encounters Mimi Tachikawa and Rika Nonaka as they intend to help the two in relation to the final battle about to occur in Japan very soon. Featured characters (42) * (44) * (46) |c5= * (7) * (37) |c6= *' ' (16) * (22) * (25) * (30) * (32) |c7= *' ' (21) * (27) * (28) |c8= * (23) * (31) * (46) |c10= * (2) * (17) * (18) * (20) * (24) * (34) * (35) * (38) * (38) * (46) * (49) |c11= * (19) }} DigiAnalyzer Digimon Introduction Corner Digivolutions Quotes Christopher: Are you okay, Nene? Nene: You're late! Are you trying to show off to me? Christopher: Huh? D-Don't be stupid! :—Christopher is a bad liar. Other notes |DUBBING CHANGES= |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *The commercial break ends with a shot of Jokermon, one of the three Digimon that won the 2012 Original Digimon Contest. *When Tagiru orders Arresterdramon to digivolve, a beam of light comes from his Fusion Loader. In Digimon Data Squad, a similar beam of light comes from the Data Link Digivice before the Digimon warp digivolve. *A blue dragon appears during Arresterdramon's Digivolution sequence, similar to the one in 's Mega Digivolution sequence in Digimon Adventure 02. *Mikey recognizes Tai's as the same species as the DigiMemory . File:6-76 Jokermon announcement.png|Jokermon |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Ein goldener Käfer! Das Geheimnis um MetallifeKuwagamon